Hadiah
by Uzumaki family
Summary: Kau adalah hadiah yang terindah yang di berikan kami-sama padaku, Hinata


**A Fanfiction Naruto**

 **Hadiah**

 **Author : Oshin**

 **Disclaimer:Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rated:T**

 **Genre:Romance, Family**

 **Pair: NaruHinaBoru**

 **Warning:OOC, GaJe, Typos, Alay**

* * *

.

.

.

Seorang anak kecil berambut pirang tengah berjalan bersama kedua orangtuanya. Senyum tak pernah lepas dari wajahnya.

"Kaa-chan?" panggil anak itu pada seorang wanita berambut indigo yang ada di sampingnya. Sang wanita menoleh dan tersenyum kearah anak itu.

"Iya, ada apa Boruto-kun?" tanya wanita itu.

"Kaa-chan dan Tou-chan, apa besok kita bisa jalan-jalan lagi?" tanya anak itu bergantian menatap wanita indigo dan pria pirang yang memakai jubah bertuliskan 'Hokage Ketujuh'. Sang wanita menoleh dan menatap pria yang ada disampingnya. Seolah meminta jawaban. "Eumm, mungkin jika Shikamaru-jiisan tidak ada misi keluar desa, Tou-chan bisa menemanimu." jawab si pria pirang.

"Kaa-chan?"

"Iya, Kaa-chan pasti bisa menemanimu." kata si wanita indigo tersenyum.

"Yosh! Hinata, Boruto, ayo kita pulang. Aku sangat lapar-ttebayo~" ujar pria pirang semangat.

"Iya, aku juga sangat lapar Tou-chan." kata si anak yang bernama Boruto Uzumaki itu

"Naruto-kun?" panggil wanita indigo-Hinata.

"Ya? Ada apa Hinata?" sahut sang Hokage Ketujuh a.k.a Uzumaki Naruto.

"Eum..ke-kenapa kita ti-tidak mampir saja ke Ichiraku?" tanya Hinata menatap Naruto dan Boruto.

"Tidak-ttebayo. Aku ingin makan ramen buatanmu." sahut Naruto.

"Iya, aku juga ingin makan masakan Kaa-san." ujar Boruto.

"Yosh, iyakan Boruto? Masakan Kaa-chan enak?" ujar Naruto menatap putra satu-satunya itu.

"Iya." sahut Boruto mengangguk.

"Ba-baiklah kalau itu ma-mau kalian, ayo kita pulang." kata Hinata.

"Ya, Tou-chan aku minta gendong." ujar Boruto mengadahkan tangannya kearah Naruto. "Baik-baik, ayo naik." kata Naruto mengangkat tubuh Boruto dan menaruhnya di bahu. "Yeay..ayo pulang." kata Boruto semangat.

"Ayo." sahut Naruto dan Hinata bersamaan.

.

.

.

Keluarga sang Hokage itupun akhirnya sampai di kediaman mereka yang sederhana. Rumah kecil namun sangat nyaman untuk ditempati. Hiasan bunga disekitar rumah itu sungguh membuat siapa saja yang melewatinya takjub. Bagaimana tidak, bunga berwarna-warni yang indah tumbuh dengan subur. Hinata adalah orang yang menanam bunga-bunga itu. Ia berfikir bahwa tanah di sekitar rumah ini pada awalnya gersang. Namun setelah ia mulai menanaminya dengan bunga-bunga ia baru sadar jika tanah di sekitar rumahnya begitu subur. "Tou-chan kita sudah sampai turunkan aku." pinta Boruto.

"Iya Tou-chan turunkan." ujar Naruto dan menurunkan Boruto dari bahunya.

"Baiklah, ayo kita masuk." ajak Boruto mengandeng tangan Naruto dan Hinata.

"I-iya, tapi pelan-pelan saja Boruto-kun." ujar Hinata karena putranya itu langsung menarik tangannya.

"Cepat Kaa-chan!" teriak Boruto.

"Iya, cepat Hinata. Aku tidak sabar makan ramen buatanmu." ujar Naruto.

"I-iya Na-naruto-kun." kata Hinata. Mereka bertiga segera masuk kedalam rumah. Hinata berjalan menuju dapur sedangkan Boruto dan Naruto berjalan ke ruang tamu. Naruto mengajak Boruto untuk bermain. Ia sangat kewalan menghadapi anaknya itu. Sifatnya sangat hyperaktif membuat Naruto teringat akan dirinya di masa lalu. Saat Boruto tengah terlena dengan mainan miliknya, Naruto secara perlahan berjalan meninggalkannya. Menuju dapur dimana Hinata tengah memasak.

"Hinata-chan?" kata Naruto langsung memeluk Hinata dari belakang, menaruh dagunya di bahu Hinata.

"Ah, Na-naruto-kun." ujar Hinata kaget.

"Ap-apa yang kau la-lakukan?"

"Hah," Naruto mendesah pelan.

"Kau tau aku sangat merindukanmu, karena pekerjaanku sebagai Hokage aku jarang ada dirumah." keluh Naruto.

"Ta-tapi inikan cita-cita Na-naruto-kun sedari kecil." kata Hinata.

"Hufft..ini sangat melelahkan-ttebayo~" ujar pria bermata sapphire itu. Hinata pun berbalik, mengusap pelan pipi tan dengan tiga goresan itu. Naruto menutup matanya.

Pria itu sungguh sangat menikmati sentuhan Hinata di pipinya.

"Hinata-chan~" ujar Naruto menahan tangan Hinata yang ada di pipinya. Hinata mendongak menatap sapphire yang membuatnya terpesona itu. Naruto mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Hinata. Hinata pun mulai menutup matanya.

Hinata mulai merasakan hembusan nafas Naruto yang menerpa wajahnya. Ia pun mulai memiringkan wajahnya. Tinggal secenti lagi bibir mereka akan bertemu...

"Tou-chan! Ayo main!" teriak Boruto yang sudah ada di pintu dapur. Hinata secara refleks segera mendorong Naruto dan menjauhkan diri dari pria itu.

"Bo-boruto-kun? A-apa yang ka-kau lakukan di-disini?" tanya Hinata. Ah, wajahnya sangat merah. Bagaimana tidak ia hampir saja ketahuan oleh anaknya saat hendak berciuman. Hah, itu sangat memalukan.

'Ah, Boruto datang disaat yang tidak tepat' batin Naruto. Boruto memandang heran kedua orangtuanya.

"Tadi Kaa-chan dan Tou-chan mau apa?" tanya anak itu dengan polosnya.

"Eum...ano...ta-tadi Kaa-chan.."

"Tadi di pipi Kaa-chan ada ko-kotoran ja-jadi Tou-chan ingin membersihkannya, eum ya ada kotoran." jelas Naruto mengaruk-garuk pipinya yang tidak gatal.

"Oh begitu ya." ucap Boruto mangut-mangut.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita main lagi Tou-chan." ucap Boruto menghampiri Naruto dan menariknya untuk bermain.

Naruto pun menoleh pada Hinata dan tersenyum padanya. Hinata pun membalas senyuman itu dan mulai melanjutkan aktifitas memasaknya.

.

.

.

.

Kini ketiga anggota keluarga Uzumaki itu tengah berada di ruang makan. Mereka menyantap hidangan yang sudah Hinata siapkan.

"Waah, ramen buatan Kaa-chan memang enak." ujar Boruto setelah menghabiskan semangkok ramen di hadapannya.

"Tentu saja. Masakan Kaa-chan memang yang paling enak diseluruh dunia." ujar Naruto yang juga telah menghabiskan ramennya. Sedangkan Hinata yang terus dipuji oleh dua orang di hadapannya hanya bisa tersenyum dengan rona merah di wajahnya.

"Ya sudah Boruto, kalau sudah selesai makan cepat pergi ke kamar mandi dan sikat gigimu." suruh Naruto pada Boruto.

"Ah, baik Tou-chan." sahut Boruto dan langsung pergi ke kamar mandi. Kini di ruang makan itu tinggal Naruto dan Hinata.

"Eumm..Hinata-chan?" panggil Naruto. Hinata pun menoleh namun saat menyadari bahwa sapphire itu tengah menatapnya ia langsung menunduk.

"Y-ya?" sahutnya.

"Ta-tadi yang di dapur itu.." Naruto mulai menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Ke-kenapa?" ujar Hinata mengangkat kepalanya menatap Naruto.

"Ano..."

'Cup!'

Tiba-tiba saja Naruto langsung mengecup singkat bibir Hinata.

"Ano..kau temani saja Boruto sampai tidur lalu setelah itu kau langsung ke kamar." kata Naruto beranjak dari kursinya, meninggalkan Hinata yang terlihat masih terkejut atas kejadian barusan. Jemari Hinata mulai terangkat naik. Meraba bibirnya yang baru dicium oleh Naruto. Wajahnya mulai merona. Walaupun sudah menikah cukup lama tapi sepertinya rona merah itu tak pernah mau meninggalkan kedua pipi Hinata.

"Ugh, Naruto-kun." ujar Hinata dengan tangan yang masih berada di permukaan bibirnya. Tak lama Boruto keluar dari kamar mandi dan menghampiri Hinata.

"Kaa-chan?" panggilnya.

"Iya ada apa Boruto-kun?" sahut Hinata langsung menoleh pada Boruto yang tengah menguap.

"Kau pasti sudah mengantuk ya?" tanya Hinata. Boruto mengangguk.

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu ayo tidur." ujar Hinata mengusap rambut Boruto.

"Hmm~" gumam Boruto memeluk kaki Hinata.

"Ayo Kaa-chan gendong." ujar Hinata mengangkat tubuh Boruto dan menggendong bocah berumur tiga tahun itu.

"Hmm~" gumam Boruto lagi. Hinata pun segera berjalan menuju kamar Boruto dan menidurkan bocah itu.

.

.

.

Hinata yang sudah menidurkan Boruto berjalan meninggalkan kamar sang anak setelah sebelumnya mengecup dahi sang anak.

"Oyasumi Boruto-kun" ucapnya sembari menutup pintu kamar Boruto. Ia pun langsung berjalan menuju kamarnya yang tak berjarak jauh dari kamar Boruto.

'Cklek'

Suara pintu yang ditutup oleh Hinata. Naruto yang mendengarnya langsung menoleh dan tersenyum kearah Hinata.

"Ka-kau belum tidur Naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata heran. Biasanya suaminya ini akan langsung tidur begitu sampai kamar, eum kecuali jika ingin melakukan 'sesuatu'.

"Aku sedang menunggumu Hinata-chan." jawab Naruto. Hinata berjalan kearah Naruto. Wanita indigo itu langsung naik ke atas ranjang dan bersender ke tembok di samping suaminya.

"Ke-kenapa?"

Naruto langsung menatap amethyst milik Hinata.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu." ucapnya dan langsung memeluk sang istri.

"Eh?"

"Tahukah kau? Saat dikantor, wajahmu dan wajah Boruto selalu ada di pikiranku. Jika bisa aku hanya ingin bekerja selama empat atau lima jam di kantor dan sisa waktunya akan kugunakan untuk bermain bersama Boruto dan juga kau." kata Naruto mempererat pelukannya. Tangan Hinata pun terangkat merangkul sang suami. Ia juga mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Sudahlah Naruto-kun, tidak apa-apa jika kau tidak bisa bermain bersamaku dan Boruto-kun, itukan memang karena pekerjaanmu." ucap Hinata menaruh dagunya diatas bahu sang suami.

"Tapi aku merasa menjadi ayah yang tak berguna karena tak bisa bermain dan mengajari Boruto." kata Naruto.

"Itu bukan salahmu Naruto-kun." ujar Hinata menenangkan Naruto.

"Tapi Hinata ak-..."

Hinata melepas pelukannya dan segera menaruh jari telunjuknya di depan bibir Naruto. "Pstt..kau adalah ayah terbaik di dunia Naruto-kun." ujar Hinata.

Naruto mulai menjauhkan jari Hinata dari bibirnya dan menatap mata wanita itu.

"Dan kau adalah hadiah terindah yang pernah Kami-sama berikan padaku." ujar Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Hinata.

"Aku adalah pria paling beruntung di dunia. Aku sangat bersyukur karena akulah pria yang bisa menikah denganmu." ujarnya. Hinata ikut mengeliminasi jarak antara ia dan Naruto dengan cara ikut mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Aku juga merasa menjadi wanita paling beruntung karena bisa menikahi pria sepertimu Naruto-kun." ujar Hinata. Wajah mereka semakin dekat. Bahkan mereka dapat merasakan hembusan nafas satu sama lain dan akhirnya...

'Cup!'

Bibir mereka pun saling bersentuhan. Mereka berciuman cukup lama. Mereka hanya saling menempelkan bibir tak lebih. Itu hanyalah sebuah ciuman sederhana yang menunjukkan rasa cinta dan kasih sayang diantara mereka. Naruto pun melepas ciumannya.

"Aishiteru Hinata-chan." ucap Naruto.

"Aishiteru moo Naruto-kun." balas Hinata.

"Aku mengantuk, ayo tidur." ujar Naruto.

Naruto langsung mengganti posisinya menjadi berbaring diikuti Hinata.

"Oyasuminasai Naru-kun." kata Hinata mengecup pelan dahi Naruto.

"Oyasumi Hina-chan." balas Naruto tersenyum ke arah Hinata. Keduanya pun terlelap dan menjemput mimpi masing-masing.

.

.

.

Naruto dan Boruto sudah berada di ruang makan. Menunggu masakan yang akan Hinata hidangkan untuk mereka.

"Naru-kun, Boru-kun, ini ramen untuk kalian." ujar Hinata menaruh masing-masing satu mangkok ramen di hadapan Naruto dan Boruto.

"Arigatou Kaa-chan." ujar Naruto dan Boruto bersamaan. Keluarga kecil inipun memulai sarapan mereka.

"Aku harap 'dia' juga akan merasakan hal ini nantinya." ujar Hinata. Naruto langsung menatap Hinata bingung.

"Maksudmu apa Hinata?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku harap nantinya kau juga bisa sarapan bersama dengan keluarga kita bersama 'dia'" ujar Hinata mengusap perutnya yang rata. Naruto membulatkan matanya tak percaya. Ia langsung berpindah tempat ke samping Hinata.

"Ka-kau ha-hamil?" tanya Naruto terbata.

Hinata tak menjawab ia hanya tersenyum manis ke arah Naruto

"Hi-hinata..kau.."

Boruto hanya memandang kedua orangtuanya heran.

"Berapa usianya?" tanya Naruto.

"Empat minggu." jawab Hinata.

"Kenapa kau baru bilang padaku Hinata?" tanya Naruto. Hinata menunduk.

"Gomen, sebenarnya aku ingin memberitahumu kemarin, ta-tapi karena kemarin Boruto-kun terlihat sangat senang saat bersamamu jadi aku tidak jadi mem-memberitahumu." jawab Hinata. Naruto langsung memeluk dan mengecup pipi Hinata.

"Terimakasi Hinata, kini untuk yang kedua kalinya kau membuatku menjadi pria paling bahagia di dunia." kata Naruto.

"Tidak. Ju-justru akulah ya-yang sangat bahagia karena a-aku akan menjadi seorang ibu lagi." ucap Hinata.

"Tou-chan, ada apa?" tanya Boruto heran. "Boruto sebentar lagi kau akan punya adik." jawab Naruto.

"Adik?"

"I-iya Boruto-kun, kau akan menjadi seorang Nii-chan." jawab Hinata.

"Benarkah?"

"Iya."

Bolt langsung berlari dan memeluk Hinata. Ah, sungguh pagi yang sangat mengembirakan di keluarga Uzumaki.

The End^^

* * *

.

.

.

minta review nya ya^^


End file.
